


Art Therapy: Quasi-Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Art Therapy: Quasi-Poem

Children.  
Youth.  
Filth in. Filth out. 

Young girls.  
Depraved.  
Unclean. 

Filth in.  
Filth out.


End file.
